Trapped In A Closet
by TheMightyMidget
Summary: Dean and Castiel get trapped in a closet...can you see where this is going?


Hellhounds! Why in Gods name did it have to be Hellhounds! Even Cas wasn't gonna risk his life against them, dude still had to get close enough to stick in his blade or smite them and those bitches had a lot of teeth. Deans had whipped around in all directions as the howling echoed around them, seeming to come from everywhere and he remembered the call from his time in Hell. The Alpha called first, a gut wrenching howl that was answered by the rest, one right after the other until it was impossible to tell just how many were in the pack and Dean wasn't sticking around to find out.

"RUN!" Dean yelled with a smack to Cas' arm, taking off down the hall as the sound of growling and claws on concrete sounded behind them, but the Hunter wasn't daring to look back - he knew full well what a pack looked like when they were two feet behind you he didn't need reminding now that he was running for his life.

The building was a maze of corridors and nine out of ten of them ended in a dead end so Dean wasn't even surprised when they hit a break wall around the next corner.

 _"This is it"_ Dean thought _"This is how I'm gonna die…again!"_

Dean felt a hand grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him backwards, a suddenly the world went dark. He heard a door somewhere behind him slam closed and almost immediately the sound of a heavy body hitting it from the outside, followed by scratching and snarling to that told Dean just how close he had come to being puppy chow. He reached out in the dark and found a break wall only an inch in front of him, and something was jammed up right against his back…It was warm and solid and felt a bit like…

"Cas?! Geez, give a guy some room would you!" Dean snapped, pushing back against him but the Angel didn't budge instead he gripped Dean by the arms to still him and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Silence, Dean! The whole point of hiding is so they 'don't' know we are here!" Cas growled in Deans ear and the Hunter had to clench every muscle in his body to hide the shudder that went through him.

"Eh, they kinda saw us come in here Cas…I think they know we're here!" Dean grunted, shifting around to try and get comfy against the wall he was pinned against, but no matter which way he turned there was something digging into his back and his ass.

"Hellhounds are smarter than dogs but not by much, they will lose interest soon enough…" Castiel groaned as the Hunter shifted again and Dean thought the Angel sounded a little pained.

"They are Hellhounds, they'll chase souls for years if they have to they don't just give up!" Dean said as he shifted around again, but the lump behind him just seemed to get harder as he moved so he pushed back hard to dislodge it and Castiel gasped loudly, a little moan escaping in the mix. Dean froze.

"Cas…please tell me that's your Angel Blade…" Dean whimpered softly and Castiel huffed a little laugh behind his ear, the puff of breath making his skin tingle.

"If that's a play on words for humour then yes Dean, its my Angel Blade…" Castiel said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, and Heaven only knew where he had learned that from but Dean was too caught up in his own freak out to notice. He started pulling himself around, trying desperately to get away but the space was far too tight and every shift make the man behind him whimper and moan until finally Castiel slammed himself forward against the squirming man and pinned him in place with his arms tightly gripped behind his back.

"Stop fidgeting! You are really not making this any easier on me…" Castiel growled and Dean turned to stare into the darkness behind him where he assumed Cas was standing.

"Easier on 'you'?! Oh yeah! Cause it sure feels like you ain't enjoying this…" Dean mumbled into the wall and he shifted his hips around, trying to pull away, so Cas pushed himself forward to pin Deans hips to the wall with his own…and Dean moaned aloud. This time it was Cas who froze, then he snaked his hand down and around Deans waist to cup the hard bulge in his pants, making the Hunter moan and whimper again as he rubbed at it gently.

"Well well well, looks like I am not the only one enjoying this…Something you want to tell me, Dean?" Cas chuckled softly in his ear and Dean gasped as he flattened his hand over the bulge and pressed down, making the mans hips rut forward looking for friction. The Angel smirked secretly to himself and pulled his hand away quickly, leaving the poor Hunter whimpering and humping at the air where Cas' hand had been.

"Something you want Dean?" Cas whispered in Deans ear and the Hunter whined softly, biting at his lip.

"You know what I want, don't make me ask Cas!" Dean whined softly, pushing himself back against Cas and making the Angel groan again. The Hunter took Cas' distraction to brace his hands on the wall and spread his legs out a little, jutting his ass out to push against Cas' crotch. Cas, whose Angel eyes allowed him to see clearly in any situation, watched as the Hunters shirt rucked up as he stretched out, presenting his ass like a prize and boy did Cas love to win. The Angel gripped the Hunters hips and pulled him tight against his body, rutting up against his ass to let the man feel how hard he was.

"That what you want, Dean…You want me to fuck you?" Cas growled and Dean moaned at the contact, allowing the Angel to push and pull him into position, going pliant in his hands and baring his neck.

"Please…" Dean whispered and Castiel leaned in to nip and lick at the skin under his ear, making quit work of the Hunters zipper and pulling his trousers down to his mid thigh, just enough to bare him to the Angels eager hands. Dean gasped at the sudden exposure and tried to pull away, blushing red but Castiel's hand found his neck and gripped him hard with a growl that stilled the Hunter instantly. The Angel set to work quickly spreading the Hunter out and circling a finger around his hole before pushing in very gently, and Dean was shocked to find that he was wet down there when somewhere in his mind he knew he really shouldn't be. He was about to ask Castiel why when the Angels finger found his spot and ruthlessly began rubbing at it, making Deans knees buckle and the man to gasp and moan. It wasn't long before the Angel was three fingers deep in his ass and Dean was pushing back onto every thrust, begging Cas for more.

"Please, Cas please I need it…I need more, Angel I want it all, please just give it to me!" Dean begged and Castiel chuckled behind him, crooking his fingers inside Dean to force another moan from the mans lips while he reached around under him and gripped his leaking erection.

"Little desperate, Dean? If I'd known you were such an eager little bitch I'd have taken you against a wall years ago…" Cas spoke deeply in Deans ear, making the man whimper at his dirty mouth. In fact Dean thought at that moment the only thing hotter than listening the Angel talking dirty in his ear, was the sound of his belt coming undone and his zipper being pulled down. Dean whimpered as he felt the large blunt head of Cas cock at his entrance and a hand on his shoulder only moments before Cas thrust himself inside, spearing Dean in two and making the Hunter scream and moan against the wall. Cas pushed forward until he was buried up to the hilt in Deans tight ass before he pulled out and slammed in again, setting up a brutal pace that left the man wide eyed and breathless, unable to do anything but writhe on his cock.

"You gonna be good for me, Dean and cum on my cock? Wanna feel you cum just from this, think you can do that for me?" Cas asked and the Hunter nodded frantically, gasping as Cas shifted his hips and nailed Deans prostate head on, pounding against it with every thrust until Dean cried out and sprayed the wall in front of him with his release. Cas growled loudly and leant forward to sink his teeth into Deans neck, pinning him tight against the wall and rutting against him until he pulsed and pumped his seed into Dean, filling him up till it leaked out around him. The Hunter sagged against the wall and Cas had to wrap his arms around the mans chest to hold him in place as he licked at the wound he left on Deans neck, whispering softly to the spent Hunter.

"So good, you were so good for me Dean, absolutely perfect…" Cas said and Dean sighed happily, wincing only slightly when the Angel pulled out and his cum began to leak down his leg.

"Hey buddy, wanna clean us up a bit?" Dean asked and he felt Cas smirk against the back of his neck.

"No." Cas said with a sharp tone that made Dean want to whine and bare his throat again, but he managed to keep it together…barely.

"What? Why?!" Dean asked, unable to keep from squirming as he felt Cas' fingers at his sloppy, fucked out hole.

"Because I said so!" Cas snapped and Dean flinched down, allowing Cas to nip at his neck again in warning. "And because I love how you smell like me now…and how everyone including those Hellhounds know what you just let me do to you."

"Wha…How?!" Dean babbled, and Cas gripped him by the chin and turned his head to the side so he could look into the mans eyes.

"Did you forget that any cries to God or one of his Angels goes directly to Heaven…and you were crying very loudly Dean." Cas said with a smirk as Deans eyes went wide at the thought, a heavy blush tingeing his cheeks. "And the Hounds? Not all unlike dogs, they can smell sex and bitches from miles away…and you smell so good when you are aroused Dean." Cas muttered as he nuzzled under Deans ear, making the Hunter whimper again and tilt his head back to give Cas more room, earning an approving growl. After several minutes of snuggling the Angel pulled Deans pants back up to his waist and grabbed his hand, pullling him towards the door.

"Come. We are leaving now…" Cas ordered and Dean wanted to follow but he pulled back, nervous.

"What about the Hounds?" Dean asked but Cas just smirked at him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I assume they finally lost interest" Cas said, trying to distract Dean with more kisses but the Hunter wasn't buying it.

"Why do I not believe you, Angel…" Dean mumbled but he lost all train of thought when Cas' hand slipped below his waistband and gripped the growing bulge between his legs, making him moan out loud. The Angel grinned at him as he tugged on the mans hair, making Dean look him in the eye.

"Believe me or don't, I do not care either way but we are going home now Dean…because I am no where near done with you."

Sam watched on with awe as the pack of Hounds came through the double doors and took a seat in a semi circle around the table, the largest male making his way to Crowley staring up at the demon with focused eyes. Crowley nodded and gave an approving hum before waving his hand to dismiss the group, who left again through the side door without a sound.

"Its done." Crowley said with a raised glass in Sam's direction, who stared unbelieving at the well dressed man.

"You're kidding me…they actually did it?!" Sam exclaimed after several minutes of staring, and Crowley smirked at the dumb slack jawed look on the Young Hunters face.

"Oh ye of little faith, Samuel. I told you I'd get them together, didn't I…" Crowley asked and Sam couldn't help but laugh at the Demons joke, taking his glass in hand and raising it in toast.

"Guess I just never believed you could actually do it…I mean it is my Brother we're talking about." Sam said, taking a drink of the strong amber liquid that turned out to be surprisingly good. He couldn't fault Crowley's tastes in, well, everything.

"I take your point, but I am King of the Crossroads…I can get you anything you want, for a price." Crowley said with a pointed look at the man before him. "I assume you brought your end of the bargain?" Sam nodded and pulled the package from inside his jacket, handing it carefully to the excited Demon.

"It wasn't easy but I finally found it…All seven seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD." Sam said with a grin. It hadn't been easy locating the box set, and it certainly didn't come cheap, but it was more than worth it now that he didn't have to deal with all the UST around the Bunker. Crowley seemed to have lost interest as he pawed at his new DVDs with awe, and Sam took that as a cue to leave. The Hunter walked out of Hell unmolested, chuckling at the fact that he had just made a Deal with the King of Hell to get his Brother hitched to an Angel in exchange for The Gilmore Girls on DVD…

Sam Winchester, this is your life!

THE END!


End file.
